Q7
Q7 is the name of an anonymous Vaporwave and Dark Ambient producer that first gained recognition on Soundcloud in late 2015. The artist currently has three full length albums available named 'The Signal', 'Pitch Black Plastic' and 'MIRAGE'. Along with two singles entitled 'Warships Awaiting' and 'PUSHY'. Q7's work has been credited for it's unique and surrealist sound, mixing 'Skeleton' and 'Floral Shoppe' inspired Vapourwave with cinematic ambient sounds and drones. ALBUMS 1.) THE SIGNAL 'The Signal' is Q7's first album featuring five tracks. Often referred to as the 'Floral Shoppe 2' of independent albums, this collection of tracks, all except No. 5 (Warships Awaiting), has been deemed unlistenable by many Vaporwave fans. The editing is often choppy and misplaced, some tracks give up tempo altogether, and it overall just ends up a challenging experience to say the least. ALBUM COVER: TRACK LISTING: 1.) The Signal - 6:59 2.) Speakerphone Blast - 5:03 3.) Untitled Mask - 5:30 4.) Super Slot Analog - 8:24 5.) Warships Awaiting - 12:16 Bandcamp Link: https://q7music.bandcamp.com/album/the-signal 2.) PITCH BLACK PLASTIC Pitch Black Plastic, released on the 29th of April 2016, is Q7's second full length album. After the mixed reviews and discussion surrounding the artist's previous album (The Signal), Q7 released Pitch Black Plastic as what he claims to be his 'current magnum opus album'. The album features 10 tracks of Q7's signature Dark Ambient infused Vaporwave, but with a wider range of genre's and tempos. The album's back story is that you, the listener, play yourself and walk into your local charity shop. As you peruse the collection of second hand records you come across an anonymous L.P without even a sleeve. You then take it home and play what is on the record. What follows is the album itself. The album has received mixed to positive reviews by a handful of critics, claiming that it is 'pushing the boundaries of Vaporwave and your curiosity within every track'. ALBUM COVER: TRACK LISTING: 1.) Coffee Corruption - 3:31 2.) Starwalk - 5:25 3.) Wound Up - 2:40 4.) Lazerdisc - 5:23 5.) Midnight - 11:32 6.) Grungy Intermission - 1:16 7.) Heaven's Blackout - 4:51 8.) Computers V Artists - 5:40 9.) As The Past Runs Away - 4:52 10.) Final Decent - 5:31 Bandcamp Link: https://q7music.bandcamp.com/album/pitch-black-plastic 3.) MIЯAGE The third, and latest, album in Q7's discography is 'MIЯAGE'. A Future Funk / Vaporwave LP that is described by the artist as 'a slower project than some of the earlier releases' which 'took a backseat to faster moving projects such as 'Pitch Black Plastic'. The single 'PUSHY' teased the sound and overall atmosphere of the album in two of the most standout tracks on the record. Notable tracks (judged by audience reception) include 'よこしまな心 /MIЯAGE/不人気の, MANTRASYNTH, ライオンズ_ skyline_リネン' and 'Paradiso Palms'. ALBUM COVER: TRACK LISTING: 1.) よこしまな心 /MIЯAGE/不人気の - 3:31 2.) Paradiso Palms - 3:41 3.) ライオンズ_ skyline_リネン - 2:34 4.) PUSHY - 2:09 5.) ペルソナハート 107 - 5:03 6.) ローラーballpen - 2:19 7.) 金属構築物を呼吸 - 3:15 8.) MANTRASYNTH - 2:29 9.) //Globe - 唯一の1足強いです - 3:00 Bandcamp Link: https://q7music.bandcamp.com/album/mi-age MUSIC VIDEOS SINGLES 1.) WARSHIPS AWAITING Q7's first single was released in October of 2015 and was a preview for his first official album 'The Signal'. Much like Pitch Black Plastic, Warships Awaiting is a story driven album, centred around the listener as they are trapped on a sinking cruise ship after being attacked by enemy warships. The listener experiences this in the three act structure resemblant three tracks. ALBUM COVER: TRACK LISTING: 1.) Ignition - 5:49 2.) Warships Awaiting - 12:16 3.) Sinking Hour - 3:08 Bandcamp Link: https://q7music.bandcamp.com/album/warships-awaiting-single 2.) PUSHY Q7's second single, entitled 'Pushy', is a preview for the artist's latest album MIЯAGE. Both tracks on this single are completely different in that one shows off the funk based style of MIЯAGE, and the other being Q7's dark ambient style, mixed in with more electronic elements, representing 'Pitch Black Plastic'. ALBUM COVER: TRACK LISTING: 1.) Pushy - 2:09 2.) Paradiso Palms - 3:41 Bandcamp Link: https://q7music.bandcamp.com/album/pushy-single Category:Artists Category:Albums Category:Released in 2016 Category:Album Covers Category:Dark Ambient Category:Drone Ambient